Call to war
by ImagingThings
Summary: Having been sent to Scotland to their aunt's place in order to escape the Death Eaters Colin recieves a message on his fake coin and leaves for the final battle. Spoilers for DH!


Call to war

In a small cottage in the highlands of Scotland two young boys, the oldest about sixteen and the youngest about fourteen, had just gone to bed.

Normally they would be at their boarding school but you see their school was very special; the two young boys were wizards. Unfortunately something had happened the previous summer; the wizard government had been taken over by the dark Lord Voldemort. According to him only those with magical relatives should be allowed to attend the school, the two boys weren't, they were, to use a wizard-term, Muggle-born, "Mudbloods" with the less nice vocabulary of Voldemort's followers so the two boys had been sent away to their elderly aunt, who at first had seemed rather shocked but nevertheless had let them in with open arms.

Others hadn't been so lucky to have relatives to escape to, all over the country Muggle-born witches and wizards had been forced to leave their homes and families behind to avoid registration.

The two boys in question, those two lucky youngsters who'd been able to still have a warm bed and food and even, at that's something most schoolboys wouldn't do, read in their books sometimes, as to not completely forget everything they'd learned, still hoping that someday they'd be able to get back to school, of course they couldn't actually practice the spells, both being underage the ministry, which was under Voldemort's power, would find them at once, those two boys were called Colin and Dennis Creevey.

Colin lay in his bed smiling, their aunt might be a little old-fashioned, insisting that they went to bed early in the evening despises the fact that they weren't actually children anymore. He would come of age in only a few months; of course not in her world but still, he was a wizard, right? Even though he'd been cut temporary off from education he didn't really doubt Harry Potter would beat Voldemort so people like him and Dennis could get back to school.

Still he couldn't sleep, his brother was already fast asleep but he continued rolling around in the bed thinking; what was going on at Hogwarts? Was Harry there? Any of the others? By "the others" he pretty much meant the DA Dumbledore's Army which he'd been a part of in his fourth year when the old government had refused to believe Voldemort was back and had sent the worst Defence against the Dark Arts teacher ever. Dolores Umbridge, as her name was, had refused to teach the students anything to practical leaving Harry and his friends to take matter in their own hands, everybody had learned at the meetings until that blasted Ravenclaw sixth year had betrayed them all, forcing Dumbledore to leave.

The next year, when everybody realized Harry and Dumbledore had been right, the meetings stopped. However, after the horrifying day were Dumbledore had been killed by Professor Snape, the man he had heard was now Headmaster at Hogwarts, he'd looked at the fake Galleon Hermione Granger had given them so they could contact each other and to his horror seen a message upon it, not just a date as they'd done before but an actual message: _Death Eaters attacking! _

Suddenly Colin felt a warm sensation through his pyjamas pocket, reaching down to take the fake coin up which he'd refused to put away after Dumbledore had been killed, fearing once again to miss a message, he took the coin and looked at it, a new message had replaced the first: _Harry's here! We're taking a stand! DA! _Looking at the message he realized what he had to do, it might mostly had been meant for those of age but he still was in Dumbledore's Army, he wanted to fight too. For a moment he hesitated; Dennis had been a member too, should he wake him up and tell him? No. Taking his younger brother to the Hog's Head in his second year, a year before he was actually allowed, had been foolish. As silent as a cat he redressed and was about to leave his room when he realized, he'd better leave a note so they wouldn't get worried. Well, of course they would get worried when he wrote he'd gone off to fight in a war but still. Quickly he wrote said note, explaining everything as good as he could, sneaked out and got the broom he shared with his brother and flew away into the night. Hogwarts was in Scotland too; surely he'd be able to find it.

When Dennis woke up he was shocked to learn that his brother's bed was empty, it was really early in the morning and Colin always had been the last to get up. Wondering what there could have happened he went over to the other bed and saw a note on the pillow, sitting down on the bed he read:

_I've gone to Hogwarts, to fight! Dennis, look at your coin and you'll understand!_

_See you soon!_

He walked over and found his magical coin, looking at it he realized that this was the day where the future of the magical world would be decided and he, an underage boy, was left out. The only way Colin, unable to apparate, could have gone to Hogwarts was by taking their broom.

Slowly descending the stairs he told their aunt where Colin had gone. Being a Muggle she didn't really understand why he'd gone, only that his nephew had gone to war. Unable to do anything they sat down and waited for him to come back or at least for news.

_Colin never came back. The oldest Creevey boy became on of the fallen heroes at the Battle of Hogwarts__. Professor McGonagall and told him to evacuate with the other underage students but he, having arrived at Hogwarts to fight had sneaked back inside only to end up in duel with one of the Death Eater. A sixteen year old schoolboy he never stood a change against the grown man and was slain. _

_Dennis went back to school and their mother started her contact to other Muggle parents but the wound never really healed and even years afterwards, when he'd become Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts he would sometimes find himself starring at the monument in the Great Hall.__ So many heroes and his brother listed amongst them. A part of him was proud of his brother still a bigger part had rather Colin had stayed an ordinary wizard and been alive. _


End file.
